Setting You Free
by The Emcee
Summary: Glenn wanted to set John free. He wanted to own him, possess him, and be his master. But someone stands in their way. John wants to remain with Glenn, but will he be able to release the hatred that Glenn knows he holds deep inside of him or not? Slash
1. Chapter 1

A/N: After watching Raw this past Monday, I just had to write this. I know that I have other projects to work on, but I just couldn't help myself. It was begging to be written, so I did. This story contains slash (m/m to be precise), master-slave stuff, and, perhaps, bondage. This will probably be a multi-chaptered story instead of a one-shot. R&R. Enjoy!

**Setting You Free**

"Don't you see, John?"

John groaned as he felt Glenn pound into him hard and rough. Feeling the larger man tower over him and fucking him from behind was absolutely amazing. It wasn't a secret that John loved men who were larger than he was. Mark Calaway. Dave Batista. And, to an extent, Randy Orton. Although that had been when John had first started wrestling and he had been desperate. Randy was a few inches taller than him, but leaner and that's what John had a problem with. He liked big, muscular men.

That's what drew him to Glenn. Glenn was big, frightening to some of the wrestlers on the roster, and a mystery to a lot of people. John had been feeling his seductive pull for a while, but only acknowledged it when Glenn approached him after the last Monday Night Raw of last year. As Kane, Glenn had given him a glorified speech about hatred and about setting John free. After the show, when they were alone in the locker room, Glenn confronted him about it, giving him the same speech more or less. But the tone of his voice, that low grumble that had told John right off the bat that the older man was definitely _not_ kidding, made him listen intently. While he continued to speak, Glenn managed to corner John and John felt his heart racing, pounding hard and fast in his ears, but his fear turned him on.

There were so many things that Glenn could do to him. So many torturous, exciting, wonderful things…

And Glenn knew about John's obsession with men larger than himself. After all, John was with Mark for a little while. So, needless to say, Glenn wasn't surprised when he looked down and saw the bulge in John's shorts. With a smirk, he grabbed hold of the younger man and slammed him against the wall. John knew that he was going to have a few bruises when all was said and done, but he didn't care. Not one damn bit. All he cared about was Glenn's body covering his and his thick cock fucking him rough and raw and with enough force that John's head slammed into the wall repeatedly. Had he not been so damn turned on it would have been a painful experience.

"Let me help you, John. Let me set you free."

There first time together had been amazing, even by John's expectations. Of course, that shouldn't have surprised him, but it did. He enjoyed himself though. Actually, scratch that; he had had one hell of an awesome time and he was spent once they had finished. Panting and sweating, John collapsed onto the floor and Glenn pulled him up, wrapping him in his muscular arms.

"You're mine, John. Mine to do with whatever I please. I'm your master; you listen to me and no one else, got it?"

John simply nodded and smiled tiredly when Glenn kissed him hard and rough. Then, they made their way to the showers and cleaned themselves before leaving for the hotel where most of the roster was staying at.

That had been a few months ago, back in December. It was April now and everything had changed. John's entire world had erupted and had been conquered by one dictator, one who wasn't going to let him go no matter what. And John was fine with that. He really was. Having a master, being Glenn's slave, was something that John never thought would happen to him, but he was glad it had because he loved it. Being dominated by the larger man was something John continued to crave and need and want ever since their first encounter.

He supposed that he should thank Creative for coming up with the current storyline, the one in which John is a heel and is following Kane's orders to the t. Had it not been for Creative, his relationship with Glenn would have never happened. Although, there was no way to tell if it would have or not, but John knew that he wouldn't have confronted Glenn on his own. Mark was less frightening than Glenn, and that was saying something. However, it was Glenn who had confronted him and who had forced him to his knees. Literally.

Which was how they got to this point in time, with Glenn fucking John in their hotel room. Feeling the older man's thick, meaty cock inside of him, hitting his prostate and sending his senses into overdrive, was pure heaven to John. His hands claws at the sheets and he cried out in blissful passion and pain. Pain and passion came hand in hand whenever Glenn was involved and John loved every second of it. One of Glenn's large hands was wrapped around his dick, stroking it in a hard grip that brought just as much pleasure and pain as being fucked by the man. They were both reaching their peaks, but John didn't want it to end. He didn't want any of it to end.

"Let me free you, John. Together, we'll be free."

With one last stroke, with one last thrust, John came all over the sheets. Glenn followed him a few seconds later, coming deep inside the younger man. The feel of Glenn coming inside of him made John moan loudly and he collapsed on the bed, panting and sweating from their latest excursion. Pulling out of him, Glenn fell onto the bed beside him and pulled John into a one armed, possessive hug. This was the part that John loved the most. More than the sex, more than the master-slave portion, and more than the bondage and the roughness. Glenn, although a beast and a monster when he wanted to be both in and outside of the ring, always managed to show John that he genuinely cared for the younger man. John was a cuddler; he loved to cuddle even without the sex beforehand. Hell, John was just a touchy-feely person in general. So, whenever Glenn showed him any kind of affection, be it gentle or aggressive, it was a sign to John that the larger man cared for him.

"You still need to learn to let go, John. To embrace your hatred and anger and to let go. I'll help you get there, John. I will set you free." John nodded and yawned.

Glenn had been even more determined about 'setting John free' these past few weeks than ever before. Of course, that probably had something to do with Randy. It was obvious to everyone on the roster that Randy still had a thing for John, but John had firmly told him that he just wanted to remain friends. At first, he thought that Randy had understood that and had been okay with that. But lately… Lately, it was as though Randy was purposefully trying to get John into trouble with Glenn. Whenever Glenn would catch Randy even talking to John, the older man would punish him, and not the good kind of punishment that John enjoyed. According to John, Glenn needed to learn his place, which was beneath his master. But John already knew his place and he wanted to stay there.

As long as he was with Glenn, he didn't care who said what about their relationship or how he was treated. John liked being Glenn's slave, he liked being possessive and owned, and he wanted it to stay that way. Hopefully, it would.

A/N: In this story, Randy hasn't been injured. Just wanted to make a note of that.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm surprised that so many people liked the first chapter of this story. I didn't know if I'd be able to write Kane well or not, but it seems as though I've been successful. Well, here's the next chapter .R&R. Enjoy!

**Setting You Free**

"John."

Silently, John cursed to himself and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before going about his business. He was at the arena, getting ready for a house show and, of course, Randy was there as well. Glenn was at their hotel room, retrieving something that he had forgotten, which meant that John was all alone. In the locker room. With no one around. Except Randy, a man who was supposed to be his friend and nothing more. Fan-fucking-tastic. Normally, Glenn would be with him, so John wouldn't have to worry about talking or not talking to Randy. But now, he was alone and if Glenn walked in and saw Randy standing even five feet from John, he'd lose it.

"Hey, Randy." John tried to be monotonous so that Randy would think that he wasn't in a good mood, but his tone didn't dissuade the younger man. Instead, he placed his hand on John's shoulder and rubbed it sensually. It would have turned him on…had it been Glenn. However, Randy wasn't Glenn and that made all the difference.

"Randy, don't touch me please."

Instead of the hand dropping from his shoulder, it continued to rub circles and massage and John felt himself growing irritated. And he knew that Randy was pleased by this. Hell, everyone knew that John belonged to Glenn, Randy especially knew that, and he just loved making things difficult for them. Evan thought that it was because Randy had hoped that Glenn would leave John if the tattooed man kept it up, but the larger man wasn't going to leave John, not for all of the money in the world and especially not because of some punk.

"Come on, Johnny. We used to be so close and now, you avoid me like the plague. I thought we were friends." John sighed and finished tying his shoe. Although he was getting annoyed at Randy, he also felt guilt. Randy was, after all, still his friend and he deserved some sort of explanation. For the…fifth time, apparently.

"We are friends, Randy. Just friends." John stood up and went to grab his wrist bands when he was slammed into the lockers. Randy's body was hot and sweaty against his own, having already put on his ring gear and oiled himself. His breath ghosted over John's ear and he could feel Randy's need press against his ass.

"We're more than just friends, John. We've always been more; you're just too stubborn to admit it." John flinched when Randy kissed his neck and he felt the man grin against his flesh.

"Randy…leave…me...alone. Now." His 'friend' laughed and nipped at his neck, pressing his body closer to John's, rubbing himself against John's ass.

"I don't think so, John. You say that you love Glenn, that you want and need him, but he's only a stand in for what you really want. There's no reason to deny yourself anymore, baby. I'm right here, ready to take you and make you mine. You just need to let me." John growled and tried to break free, but Randy had the upper hand and he was slammed against the lockers once again.

"I won't force you to bow down to me, John. Our relationship won't be base on fear. I'm not Glenn and I won't frighten you into sleeping with me. Just say yes, John, and you'll get all of the pleasure you could ever want and need."

"Hey! What the hell is going on here?" John turned his head and saw that Evan was standing in the locker room, his gym bag on the floor and his hands on his hips. His normally warm, doe-brown eyes were glaring daggers at Randy. Straightening up some, lessening his grip, Randy observed Even before laughing and releasing John.

"Nice to know that you bitches look out for each other." Evan's eyes narrowed and John looked on, slightly surprised. He's only ever seen Evan upset, never straight up angry or pissed off, but the smaller wrestler was definitely pissed off and it astounded John.

"Just because you're dick's only five inches long doesn't give you the right to force yourself on everyone up in here. And just because you can't get laid to save your life doesn't mean we're bitches. John and I loving being with Glenn and Mark and you need to keep your damn nose out of it or suffer the consequences."

John watched Randy as Evan bitched him out. The tattooed man's body became ridged and tense and his pale eyes narrowed dangerously at Evan. For a brief moment, John feared for his friend's life. Randy was a dangerous man, almost as dangerous at Glenn, but Evan was under the protection of the Undertaker and no one in their right mind would mess with him and not expect to pay the price for it.

"You may suck Mark's dick on a regular basis, but that doesn't guarantee that you're out of harm's way. Mark my words, Bourne, you will pay for this." Randy's narrowed eyes looked over at John, who met them briefly before looking away.

"We're not finished here, John. Remember my words and don't forget that I'll be watching you. I'm always watching you." Holding his head up high, Randy left the locker room, making sure that his left side slammed into Evan on his way out. The high flyer growled before picking up his gym bag and making his way over to John.

"Are you okay, Johnny? He didn't hurt you or anything, did he?"

John tried to give Evan a reassuring smile, but he couldn't quite manage it. That entire incident fucked with him a lot more than it should have. Glenn was sure to hear about it and Lord only knew what he'd do to John. Although John liked the good kind of punishment, whenever Randy was involved, he was always given the bad kind of punishment. Even when he didn't do or say anything! He hated upsetting his Glenn, his master, and he knew all too well that Glenn could leave him at a moment's notice. Life had taught him that nothing was certain and guaranteed, and that was a lesson he'd never forget. Evan must have sensed this, because he gave John an understanding look and patted his forearm.

"Don't worry, John. Mark'll be here any minute and so will Glenn. When we tell them what happened, Glenn won't punish you. He can't! It's not your fault and-"

"Evan…Just…just don't. Please?" John grabbed his wrist bands and put them on before he headed towards the locker room door.

"I'm going to…go lift some weights or something. Get ready for the show tonight, okay? I'll see you later."

John was out the door before Evan could even answer. His master was going to be pissed when he found out about this. Randy was one of a handful of people that could trigger Glenn and his rage bad enough to warrant protection from security. He had no doubt in his mind that Glenn would, eventually, get pissed off enough that he'd go after Randy someday and beat the shit out of him. Doing that was one of his and Mark's specialties, and John had seen firsthand how deadly and lethal the brothers could be.

Yes, he knew that Randy being all over him and just being an ass wasn't his fault, but John knew that Glenn wouldn't see it like that. John belonged to Glenn, was owned by the man and attached to him through his body, heart, and soul and, surely, there was something about John that attracted other men. To Glenn, John was doing something, whether consciously or subconsciously, that attract Randy to him and he wanted to squash that something, eliminate it so that John could only ever belong to him. However, John wasn't too sure if Glenn realized that the punishments Glenn inflicted upon him were horrible and made him, literally, sick to his stomach.

Somehow, John had reached the bathrooms and he immediately entered the men's room. He was practically dry heaving and if he was going to throw up then he'd do it in the bathroom instead of in the hallway. Thinking about what Glenn would do or say made him lose his lunch and John remained locked away in his bathroom stall until Evan came and collected him for the house show.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Seriously, I am incredibly surprised that so many of you have taken a liking to this story. I wasn't sure what reactions I'd get from posting this story, but I figured that they'd be mixed. Well, regardless of that, I'm glad you those of you who have read and liked this story thus far continue to do so. Knowing that even one of you is happy to read it just makes me happy. So thank you. Here's the next chapter. R&R. Enjoy!

**Setting You Free**

"I know that it's none of my business, Glenn, but don't you think it's time that you tell John why you do what you do?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know everything about his past, yet he knows almost nothing about yours. Considering the circumstances, don't you think it's fair to tell him why you punish him for Randy's actions?"

"…I suppose you're right."

"Unfortunately for me, I'm almost always right." John would have laughed at that had it not been said in such a serious tone. Mark was right; he was almost always right. So much so that the older man saw it as a burden instead of a blessing, but that's how Mark was.

Sighing, John stood up and wiped the sweat from his brow. So far, the house show had gone alright. He had had a match with Mike and was scheduled to participate in a six man tag team match with Zack and, unfortunately for him, Randy against Glenn, Wade, and Dolph. It was supposed to be the last match of the night and he hoped to God that it went by quickly. The only thing he wanted to do was leave the arena and go back to the hotel to get some sleep. Ever since Evan had found him in the bathroom, panting from dry heaving and throwing up, John had been on edge. His younger friend had managed to calm him down, but not all that much. And, apparently, Evan had told Mark about the incident with Randy earlier.

That was both a blessing and a curse. While Glenn usually went along with Mark's advice, he took it with a grain of salt when it came to John. Their private talks didn't last long, but they were appreciated and protected by both brothers. Overhearing or eavesdropping on them could mean a lot of trouble for the wrong person, and John went out of his way to avoid catching them in a private conversation. However, he couldn't help himself on this one. Actually, Evan was the one who put it up to him. The high flyer had always been one for mischief and often listened in on the conversations Mark had with Glenn.

Sighing, John stood up and walked away from the locker room door, heading towards the ring. He loved Glenn with his entire being and wanted to be with him for the rest of his days. And he knew that Glenn cared for him, but he just wished that their relationship was like Mark and Evan's. Mark was Evan's master and, in turn, Evan was Mark's slave, but there was little to no punishment if someone hit on Evan. Actually, Mark went out of his way to make life for his little one as wonderful as possible and he succeeded. Seeing them like that, with so much love and trust between them, made John incredibly sad. Having known Glenn for a while, although he had only been with him officially for a few months, John knew that he cared for Glenn more than anyone else. In short, he loved and trusted the larger man, and while he knew that Glenn cared for him at some level, John wasn't too sure that Glenn trusted him all that much.

What had happened to Glenn in the past to make him so reluctant to trust John? Had John done something to lose his master's trust? Was it even possible to gain his master's trust? There were so many questions that John just could not for the life of him figure out the answers to and it frustrated him. Feeling worse than he had been after Evan had found him, John waited for his tag team partners to show up, wanting nothing more than for the house show to end. He wanted to rest, to forget about today, but he knew that that was wishful thinking. Glenn would punish him for what Randy had done and nothing more would be said or done about it, regardless of Mark's advice.

"Hey, bro! What's going on?" John felt a hand smack his shoulder and he grinned. Turning around, he saw Zack smiling at him and John couldn't help but smile back.

"Hey, Zack. How's it going?"

"Good, bro. Hey, you look sick. Is anything wrong, John?"

John was about to speak when he looked past Zack and saw Glenn and Mark walking down the hallway. He closed his mouth and looked down, suddenly feeling sick to his stomach again. The last thing he needed was for his master to start doubting his relationship with Zack. But he had little time to worry about Glenn; Randy and Wade had shown up as well and both stood close to John, making him feel packed in and cut off.

"John, no hard feelings about earlier, right?" John's blue eyes glared up at Randy and he shook his head, saying nothing.

"Oi, you look pale, John. Do you have a cold or something? If you do, I know just the cure for it. All you need to do is ask me, okay?"

Hearing Wade's loud, obnoxious voice made John cringe inwardly and he wanted to crawl under a rock and die. Thankfully, he had Zack with him, which made everything even better. Looking up, John saw that Zack was talking with Dolph and he scowled inwardly. So much for having Zack... Before anything else could be said or done, Zack's theme music began to play and the younger man grinned before rushing out onto the ramp. From backstage, John watched up on the TV as Zack made his way to the ring. Once he was there, John's music started up and he ran out, more than ready to get the match over with. When he took his place beside Zack, Randy's music started up and the Viper sauntered down the ramp, his pale eyes focused entirely on John. Feeling those eyes watching his every movement made his skin crawl and John forced himself to not look at Randy.

Although he kept his blue eyes down, John could feel Randy's body heat and he knew that the tattooed man was standing way too close to him. Too close for comfort, that is. Dolph's music blared and he came strutting down the ramp like usual. Wade followed after him and John swore that the Brit's smirk was directed solely at him, almost as though he knew something that John didn't. He had very little time to dwell on that though, because Glenn's music started, the lights went down, and the fire erupted as it normally it. John would have had his eyes locked on his master as he came down the ramp and took his position has this been any other night. But it wasn't and all he wanted was for the match to be over and done with.

"Ready, John?" Randy whispered into his ear and put his hand on John's bare shoulder. Flinching out of his friend's grasp, John inched away from him and watched as Zack took on Wade, wishing that he had been the one to step into the ring first. Now, he had to wait for his turn and Lord only knew how long that wait would be.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So, some weird stuff has been going on in regards to my internet and security and whatnot, but, hopefully, with the help of boyfriend, I'll be able to sort it all out. Anyway, I just can't get over that so many of you actually like this story. I'm so dang surprised that it's not even funny. Thank you, all of you, for your support and for your comments. Here's the next chapter. R&R. Enjoy!

**Setting You Free **

Finally, after waiting for a good ten minutes, John jumped into the ring. Wade had pinned Zack, but the kid had put up a good fight. And that was saying something because, for some reason, Wade was being harder on Zack than he should have been. Yes, Glenn's team was supposed to win, but that didn't mean that the Brit had the right to beat on the younger man. After Zack rolled out of the ring, John stepped in and so did Dolph. He was kind of glad that Glenn wasn't the one he was going against tonight. His master wouldn't let him off easy, regardless of if there was tension in their relationship or not, and all John wanted to do was get this over with.

Even with the uncertainty of what was to come in the near future, John still had a fairly decent time in the ring. Whether he was in a bad mood before entering the ring or not, he always felt at home and always had a good time. Tonight was no different. While Dolph may have pinned him, but he had enjoyed himself and that was more important than losing. John rolled out of the ring and stood beside Zack, his blue eyes completely focused on the ring.

With an air of confidence that only he could pull off, Randy stepped into the ring, not at all disturbed or discouraged by the fact that Glenn towered over him. John didn't even need to look at his master to tell that he was angry. He could feel his anger and rage rolling off of him in waves and he shuddered at the thought of the pain Randy would be going through. Regardless of how much of an ass Randy was being, he was still his friend and John wouldn't wish Glenn's wrath on anyone. But the younger man didn't seem to notice, and if he did, then he didn't care because his pale eyes met Glenn's in a defiant stare that made Glenn even angrier. There was no doubt about it now; Randy wasn't going to walk away from this fight without feeling it for a few days afterwards.

The bell rang and, before Randy could even start, Glenn was all over him. Had this match been on Raw or Smack Down, Glenn would have remained true to Kane's character. But this was a house show and Glenn was pissed. Randy didn't stand a chance. From the very start of the match, Glenn dominated the tattooed man and John could see that Randy didn't really know what to think about it. Watching Glenn beat up his friend kind of made John feel a little bit better. It meant that Glenn wasn't just pissed at John but at Randy as well. Of course, that made sense seeing as how his master disliked Randy immensely.

The match between the two didn't last long and Glenn pinned Randy for the win before John even realized it. Leering down at the younger man, Glenn crouched down and whispered something to Randy that John couldn't hear, although it probably wasn't something good. Glenn stepped down from the ring and stalked over to him. He didn't have any time to fret or worry because Glenn had grabbed his upper arm and was dragging him away from the ring. Now that the house show was over, they could get their things and head back to their hotel room. A sinking feeling settled in John's stomach and he just wanted to get whatever punishment Glenn had in store for him done and over with.

Glenn pulled him into the locker room and threw John's shirt at him. After putting on his own shirt, he grabbed their things and waited for John to get ready to go. When John was ready to go, although he was all but ready to receive his punishment, he followed Glenn out of the locker room and out of the arena, heading towards their car. The ride to the hotel was short, but to John, it felt like an eternity, almost as though he were being hauled back to the place in heavy chains. His heart was pounding loud and fierce in his own ears, and no matter how hard he tried, he could stop his stomach from acting up. Finally, they arrived at their hotel and Glenn parked the car before grabbing their things. John knew that their situation was bad; after all, things were always incredibly bad whenever his master wouldn't even talk to him. Not a word had been spoken by Glenn and that worried John a lot.

They made their way to their room and, as soon as the door was closed, John collapsed onto the floor, his legs unable to support his body for a second longer. He knew that his punishment was inevitable and he would be foolish to even dare to hope that Glenn would take pity on him and leave him be. Being touched by Randy, by anyone, who wasn't the larger man felt wrong to John and, outside of work, he tried his best to avoid being touched. But Randy just wouldn't let him go and he was about to pay the price. Their bags were dropped to the floor and the sound was deafening to John. Flinching, he kept his blue eyes trained to the carpeted floor and watched as Glenn's shadow slowly approached him. Within seconds, his entire being was engulfed in his master's shadow and John closed his eyes, waiting for whatever it was that Glenn was going to dish out to come.

Seconds passed.

A minute and nothing happened.

Hesitantly, John opened his eyes and chanced a look up at Glenn. When he met his master's steady gaze, he quickly looked back down and waited, although the torture was killing him. He heard a sigh escape Glenn and he listened as the larger man knelt down beside him. Out of the corner of his eye, John saw Glenn lift one of his large hands and he closed his eyes, waiting to be hit. It never came. Instead, his master's hand cupped his cheek and caressed it. Leaning into the touch, John sighed softly before he cursed himself. His punishment was due any minute and now was not the time to yearn for the touches of his master.

"John…" Hearing that voice whisper his name, John shuddered and looked up at the older man. Glenn's eyes held so many emotions that John couldn't tell one from the other. All he knew was that his master's eyes weren't the same as they usually were when he was about to punish John.

"John…I know. I know that…Randy put his hands on you. I know what he did. He won't get away with it. I promise you that he won't get away with it." John gaped at his master. He was at a complete loss for words. In all of his wildest dreams, he could have never imaged this to happen. Glenn gave him a small, tight smile and looked way from him.

"You've told me everything about you. You told me about your family, school, your past love affairs… I…I have yet to return the favor. Given the current circumstances, perhaps it is time that I start." Closing his eyes, Glenn sighed before he turned back to address John face to face. Standing up, he pulled John to his feet and made him sit on the bed. John scooted over to make room for the larger man, still unable to speak or reply.

"This…this is going to be a long story, John…"

"I like long stories." At long last, John dared to speak. He didn't even flinch when Glenn's eyes met his own. The larger man nodded and laughed briefly before he continued.

"I know you do, John." John watched as Glenn took a deep breath and looked up at the ceiling.

"It all started with Mike…"


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Oh my… How did you all like this past Raw? I wish I could have seen the very beginning of it, but I saw most of it and I'm convinced that Creative reads slash fiction. Or, at the very least, writes it. Here's the next chapter. R&R. Enjoy!

**Setting You Free**

"It all started with Mike…"

John stared at Glenn, trying to process the words he had just spoken. When he had let it sink in, he released a laugh and started to grin. It was hilarious; it really was. At least, to him it was, considering that he just couldn't picture Mike and Glenn together. Granted, he was probably in shock over the fact that he hadn't been punished…yet.

"Mike? As in Mike Mizanin?" John couldn't help but be somewhat skeptical. Mike was the last person he thought Glenn would care about. But he quickly calmed himself down. His master may have been telling him about this, but that didn't mean that he wasn't going to punish John afterwards. Bowing his head, John sighed and waited for Glenn to continue.

"Yes, Mike Mizanin. This is going to be hard and difficult to tell you, so you need to pay close attention because I'm only going to tell you this once. Do you understand?" John looked up at him and his blue eyes met his master's green ones.

"I understand…Master." Glenn gave John one of his very rare smiles before it vanished.

"Good. When Mike first came to the WWE, he was…let's just say, more than a little curious about Mark and I. Not that we blamed him; there weren't a lot of people who didn't fear us or who hung around us. Creative's various storylines and our mastery of our characters made us almost unapproachable. However, Mark took a fancy to the newcomer for some reason that I still don't understand today. All Mark told me was that Mike had a way about him that made him appear to be the most…pure soul in the business." Glenn scowled and John watched him as he glared down at the floor for a spell before looking back up at him.

"Mark knew better than to get involved with Mike; rumors had been going around that Mike and his friend John were the biggest locker room whores around, among other things. But Mark was lonely and…and so was I." John stared at him curiously, unable to understand why Glenn would have been lonely. The man never seemed to be bothered that he was alone back when Mike first came to the company. Of course, it was always hard to tell what was on Glenn's mind at any given moment.

"Why would you be lonely? There must have been someone who had caught your eye." Glenn barked out a harsh laugh and shook his head.

"Not a lot of people find this as sexually appealing as you do, John. Have any of the other wrestlers said anything about wanting to fuck a large, scary looking bald man?" John looked down, feeling bad for even asking. Glenn wasn't usually one to let things like that get to him, but that didn't mean that those thoughts were pushed out of his mind completely.

"Anyway… Mark got involved with Mike in order to cure the loneliness that he felt. Naturally, John tagged along for the ride." Glenn sighed deeply and looked down, his green eyes narrowing. John could tell that he was having a hard time talking about it, but he didn't say anything. How could he? This must have been painful enough as it was, so why make it any worse?

"John was like Mike; he was cute, energetic, and he wanted to be around Mark and myself. By some miracle, or curse rather, John and I ended up being together as Mark and Mike entered a relationship of their own. At first, things were…different from what I was used to. Like I said, not a lot of people find me sexually appealing, so for me to have found someone who seemed to want me was…different, but a good different. At first, anyway. After a while, things went bad, and then, they got worse. Much worse." Glenn released a shaky breath and John slid closer to him, hoping to offer him some comfort if possible.

"John was very demanding and wasn't honest with me at all. Even after all I did for him and after I gave him…it was never good enough. His expectations were far too high for me to reach and he had no problem bitching about it. He cheated on me more times than I care to remember, and, like a fool, I always took him back when he begged for forgiveness. Perhaps it was more out of fear of being alone than actual love, but I didn't want to let him go. However, he had other plans, as he often did."

John leaned against the larger man and rubbed his cheek against his arm. Seeing Glenn so open and so vulnerable was something that genuinely frightened John. His master was always so strong and so sure; to see him like this broke John's heart and he found that he couldn't blame Glenn for punishing him whenever Randy did anything.

"Have you ever had a lover cheat on you, John?" Glenn's green eyes met his own and John found himself lost in them. So many different emotions were present in those eyes that John couldn't look away. Without saying a word, he shook his head and chewed on his lip. Giving him a tight, forced smile, Glenn nodded and looked down.

"It's one of the worst feelings you could ever experience. To find the person that you love and hold most dear having sex with someone that you hate in your own bed in your own house… Not only that, but with his best friend." Glenn released a sharp, humorless laugh before shaking his head and sighing.

"Mike, John, and Dave fucking Batista had a threesome in my house on my bed. Needless to say, they were all more than shocked when they heard my cry of rage. And I was angry. So very angry… I chased them out of my house, not caring if they had their clothes or not. When they had left my property, I burned what they had left behind, including the bed, and I called Mark to tell him what was going on. At first, he didn't believe me and that brought insult to injury. But after he talked to Mike and questioned him until he told him everything, Mark finally came to his senses. We haven't talked to either of them sense that day." Glenn paused for a moment before he turned to John.

"I know it may not make much sense to you, but after all of that bullshit, after being used and lied to… I just… I wouldn't be able to take it if someone took you from me. If Randy had done anything more to you, he'd be dead right now. No questions asked. You're mine, John, and no one else's. If you left me…I wouldn't be able to put myself back together again." John sat up and pressed himself closer to the larger man.

"Glenn…"

"I know that I don't tell you how much you mean to me, how much I love you and care about you. And I know that I shouldn't punish you for what Randy does, but…how else can I make sure that you won't just up and leave?" John sighed heavily before he forced himself onto Glenn's lap. He adjusted himself until he was comfortable, and until Glenn was half hard, before his blue eyes locked with the green ones of his master.

"Glenn, you know as well as I that if I didn't want to be with you, I wouldn't have agreed to be in a relationship with you." Glenn nodded and John, taking the initiative, forced the larger man to look him in the eye. He smiled gently, lovingly, and kissed Glenn before he continued.

"I don't want anyone else but you. You are my master, my one and only, and I'm not going anywhere. Randy had nothing on you, Glenn. Other people may think he's as handsome and flawless as Adonis, but you're my Adonis and that's all that matters. You're all I'll ever want and need; this I promise you."

John bit his lip for a second before pressing his lips to Glenn's. He moaned when Glenn took control of the kiss and turned it into a rough, passionate one instead of a shy, timid one. Hooking his arms around his master's neck, John pulled himself closer, his ass rubbing against Glenn's growing erection while his own hardness caused his shorts to tighten uncomfortably. He had no idea if his words brought any comfort to the man that he had loved and whom he saw and would forever see as his master, but he hoped that they did. The words that flowed from his mouth were true; Glenn was the only person John would ever want and need and he knew without a shadow of a doubt that no one else would be able to get his body to respond the way that Glenn could.

He belonged to Glenn, his lover and his master, and that was that.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry it's been forever since I updated this story. I've been kept busy with other projects. But here is the next chapter, so R&R. Enjoy!

**Setting You Free**

A week later, John was getting ready to leave the locker room. Raw had just ended and he was going out with Glenn, Mark, and Evan to get something to eat before moving onto the next city for a house show. Things between Glenn and himself had been going pretty well. Better, in fact, than ever and John couldn't help but think that this was what Mark and Evan shared. Intimacy and love; things that were Mark and Evan's were now his and Glenn's and he couldn't have been happier.

Putting his t-shirt on, John threw his ring gear in his bag and zipped it shut. Picking up his bag, he left the locker room and started walking down the hall, heading out towards the parking lot where Glenn was waiting for him. He was almost at the door before someone called out to him.

"John!" John stopped walking, his hand on the door, about to push it open so that he could go outside, and sighed. Randy. As if he needed this right now, when everything had been going so well.

"What do you want, Randy? I can't stay and talk. I have to go." Randy smirked at him as he sauntered down the hallway. John mentally rolled his eyes; he so did not want to deal with Randy right now. The tattooed man leaned against the wall across from John and John felt himself pressing against the wall to get away from him.

"I just wanted to know how you were doing. I noticed that you and Glenn seem…closer." John grinned when he saw Randy's jaw clench and his eyes turn sharp.

"Yeah, we are. Glenn and I made a new step in our relationship and things are going very well. Now, if you'll excuse me…" John reached out to leave, but Randy grabbed his arm. Squeezing tight, he pulled John away from the door and gave him a slow smile, one that made John's skin crawl.

"You don't need to leave just yet, John. Stay and…talk with me."

"Uh, no. I don't think so, Randy." John sighed and stared at Randy with cool blue eyes. Randy growled and pulled him closer so that John's body collided with his own.

"Well I do think so, John."

"What's going on here?"

John and Randy both turned towards the door, which was opened and revealing an angry looking Glenn. Randy let go of John, who immediately went to Glenn's side. The larger man placed his hand on John's shoulder and rubbed soothing circles in it, much like Randy had done a week or so ago. Only this time, John enjoyed it since it was Glenn who was doing it. Randy was staring at them, not even trying to hide the jealousy that was clearly displayed on his face.

"Nothing. We were just talking." Glenn's green eyes glared at Randy.

"Are you sure about that? Because I don't think 'just talking' includes grabbing someone who doesn't belong to you." Randy smirked, but John wasn't fooled by it. He could see that Randy was angry, and an angry Randy Orton was never a good thing for anyone.

"Yes, I'm sure about that. Maybe your eyes are playing tricks on you, old man." John could feel the anger and loathing rolling off of his master, but he didn't say anything. What could he say that hadn't already been said?

"If I were you, Orton, I would keep my hands to myself or else you might find yourself in an unexpected accident." Before Randy could say anything, Glenn and John left and made their way towards the car.

The drive to the restaurant was silent and uncomfortable. But John understood why and he was seriously beginning to think that he should tell Randy that they were no longer friends. After all, it was obvious that his long time friend was interested in more than just being friends even though John had repeatedly told him no. John had hoped that Randy would eventually see reason and realize that all they'd ever be was friends, but who was he fooling? Himself, apparently, because there was no way that Randy was going to stop. So, John would just have to tell him that they were no longer friends. Even though they had been friends for a long time, Randy wasn't going to leave him and Glenn be.

They pulled into the parking lot and John smiled when he saw that it was a Cracker Barrel. John loved Cracker Barrel and he knew that Glenn liked it as well. The place had great food and the restaurants, regardless of which state they were in, were always homey and inviting. It was the perfect place for the four of them to grab a bite before moving on to the next city for the house show tomorrow night. Looking over at the larger man, John met Glenn's gaze and he couldn't help but smile, his dimples coming out full throttle.

"We haven't been to a Cracker Barrel in a while." Glenn smiled at him and they got out of the car.

"I know, so when Mark and I found out that there was one nearby, we decided to indulge you and Evan. It's not always easy being with us…" John looked up at him as they entered and he grabbed his hand, giving it a squeeze.

"It's not that hard to be with you…Master. You're everything I've ever wanted and more. Trust me on that." Glenn grinned down at him, his eyes lighting up with mischief when he heard John call him 'Master'.

"I do trust you, John. You're mine and no one else's. And that Orton brat needs to learn that."

"Let's not think about Randy right now. Let's just enjoy ourselves before we have to leave." They spotted Mark and Evan already seated at a table and they made their way over to them. While Mark appeared as calm as could be, Evan was bouncing in his seat, his brown eyes full of excitement and joy as he looked around the restaurant.

"John! Glenn! You guys finally made it. Thank goodness. We were starting to get worried." John couldn't help but smile at Evan as he sat down across from the high flyer.

"Well, it was more on the line that Evan was getting worried. I knew that you two were okay." Glenn nodded at Mark, who stared at him for a second before he continued.

"Orton?"

"Yes. Unfortunately." Mark sat back in his seat and thought for a moment. As he did so, John, Evan, and Glenn looked over the menu, searching for something that would appease their palate.

"I'm going to have to talk to that boy. A visit with the Undertaker would probably do him some good."

Glenn smirked at Mark while John and Evan shared a look. Outside of the ring, Mark was as nice and gentle as a baby lamb. Except for when his loved ones were being hassled or threatened, then he turned into the deadliest creature on the planet. He rarely ever brought out his Undertaker persona outside of the ring, and for him to do so meant that someone was definitely going to be taught a lesson that they'll never forget. John felt bad that Randy was the one that Mark was after, but the younger man had asked for it, so he really didn't feel too bad.

"What you do have in mind, brother? You can't damage him too much for else his daddy and Vince will have something to say about it." Mark's grinned rivaled Glenn's own and he picked up his menu at last.

"Don't worry. I won't break him too badly. Just enough that he gets the point and leaves John and you alone." Evan poked Mark and the older man looked down at him, an eye brow raised.

"You need to stop talking about that stuff."

"Why?"

"Because we're in a public place and whenever you talk like that I always get horny."

"And there's a problem with that because…?" Evan gave him a look and John couldn't help but snicker. It was amazing, really, that the smaller man wasn't afraid of Mark whatsoever.

"Because the last time something like this happened, we got banned from Chili's." Mark shrugged and looked back at his menu, although he did look a bit sheepish.

"Just the ones in Missouri."

"Yeah, but all of the Chili's across the country know our faces and they always keep tabs on us when we go into one. I like Cracker Barrel a lot and I'd rather not be banned for getting caught having sex in the men's bathroom." John laughed and Evan sent him a mischievous grin before he turned back to Mark, who had a very faint blush tainting his face.

"It's not my fault you're impatience."

"True, but it _is_ your fault for making me hornier than hell." Just then, the waitress walked up to them with their drinks.

"Here ya go. Are y'all ready to order yet?" John was too busy snicker behind his menu to respond, Glenn was smirking at his brother, and Mark was doing his best to ignore them all. So, Evan answered her.

"We need a few minutes, thank you."

"Gotcha." And she walked away. Evan sipped his raspberry tea and grinned at Mark before kissing his cheek.

"You look so sexy when you blush."

"Evan…you're in so much trouble when we check into the hotel tomorrow… You've no idea." Evan's grin widened.

"Oh, I think I do, and I'm ready for you, big boy."

Needless to say, dinner was very entertaining and fun that night.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: So, is everyone getting ready for the Royal Rumble? I'm getting things in order. It'll be my first Sunday off of work in a long time and I plan on enjoying in by snacking out and watching how much the WWE lacks heterosexuality! 8D Anyway, here's the next chapter. R&R. Enjoy!

**Setting You Free**

John didn't know what to think or say. As he watched the TV in the hotel room he was sharing with Glenn, he was left speechless and dumbfounded. He was sitting on the bed, waiting for Glenn to come back with their food, and watching Smack Down. As he watched Wade throw Randy down the stairs, Mark's promise to break Randy flowed smoothly into his mind.

"_I won't break him too badly. Just enough that he gets the point…"_

No, this wasn't right. Things shouldn't have happened this way. Mark should have talked to Randy, not get Wade to…to…throw him down a flight of stairs and then run off before anyone else got there. Randy may have been an ass, but he didn't deserve this. No one deserved this. John felt sick to his stomach as he watched Smack Down end and he picked up his cell phone, dialing Mark's number immediately. It rang once, twice, and then a third time before the Deadman answered it.

"Hello, John. What can I do for you? It's not like you to call this late at night." John took a deep breath before he answered.

"I just watch Smack Down. That alone should tell you why I'm calling, Mark." Over the phone, he heard Mark sigh and he could picture the older man nodding his head.

"As did I. Randy wouldn't answer any of my phone calls, so I asked Wade to tell to him. Wade's always done what I asked of him, so I thought nothing of it. I should have kept a closer watch on him. Had I known that he would have gone off script and throw Randy down the stairs, I wouldn't have asked him."

John thought about what Mark had told him. As he began to process the information, confusion took over. Why would Wade go off script? He rarely ever did that, and even when he did, it wasn't as major as what he had just done. So why would he do what he did? What made him go so far off script?

"I don't understand, Mark. I really don't. I mean, I've worked with Wade and it's not like him to go so far off script. Hell, he's almost never gone off script before! So why now?"

"I honestly have no clue, John. But I will be looking into it, and that's a promise." John sighed softly, slightly relieved that Mark was going to straighten things out.

"Thank you, Mark. Sorry for calling and interrupting." Mark chuckled softly.

"It's no problem. That's what friends are for."

"Hey! Is that John? Is it? Is it? Tell him I said hi, okay? Tell him! Maaaark…..! Hi, John! It's Evan!" John couldn't help but laugh as he heard the younger superstar's excited voice over the phone. Even though it sounded as though Evan just stepped out of the shower or something, he was still as energetic and bouncy as ever. Mark sighed softly, but John could tell that he was trying to suppress his own laughter.

"John, I'm supposed to tell you that Evan says hi."

"Hi, Evan."

"Evan, John says hi."

"Hi, John! Ask him if he was watching Smack Down. I wanna know what happened."

"I'll tell you later, Evan. John, I've got to go. I'll see you and Glenn soon, okay?"

"Okay."

"Tell Glenn I said hi."

"Will do. Have a good night."

"You do the same."

"Night, John!"

"Night, Evan."

John ended the call and laid his phone down on the bed side table just as Glenn walked in. Seeing that his master had finally returned, John smiled and got up off of the bed. Returning his smile, Glenn pulled him into a hug after he set the food down. The warmth that the larger man provided crashed down onto John and entered his entire being, making him feel so much better. When he pulled away, his blue eyes connected with Glenn's green ones and they shared a kiss before breaking apart completely. Glenn opened the paper bag and dug out the containers of Chinese food, placing them on the table.

"You wanted the General Tso's chicken with fried rice, right?" John nodded and sat down as he watched Glenn get the utensils out.

"Yes, I did. Thank you for getting the food, Glenn." His master shrugged and sent him a smirk his way.

"No problem. Just make it up to me later, okay?" With a wink, Glenn started to eat. John grinned at him before he popped a piece of chicken in his mouth.

"Oh, don't worry. I will." They ate in silence for a few minutes before it was broken.

"So, what's wrong?" John looked up from his food and gazed at Glenn. The larger man lifted an eyebrow, but other than that his expression didn't falter.

"I can always tell when something's wrong. I've always been able to tell. So, are you going to tell me, John, or are you going to hide things from your master?" John immediately felt bad. It wasn't as though he didn't want to tell Glenn what had happened. He just didn't want to bring Randy up, all things considered, even though he knew that he had to.

"I watched the rest of Smack Down while you were out getting the food." Glenn leaned back in his chair.

"And?"

"Wade threw Randy down a flight of stairs. Mark just wanted Wade to talk to Randy since Randy wouldn't answer his phone calls, but he went way off script and threw him down a flight of stairs." Understanding filled Glenn's green eyes and John was so glad that he didn't have to explain his concerns.

"You think something's going on with Wade." It wasn't a question, but a statement, one that John had been thinking ever since Wade sent him that smirk during the house show. John liked to believe that he got along fairly well with the younger wrestler, but if Wade was using Randy to try and hurt him or something, then perhaps they weren't as friendly as he had thought.

"Yeah. I mean, at the house show when Randy…you know, cornered me in the locker room, he sent me a smirk. Wade's not usually so…up front and open like Randy. What if Wade hates me and is trying to get to me by hurting those close to me?" Glenn looked down at his food for a moment before he looked back up at John.

"But why would he want to get to you? And why would he hate you? I thought that Wade admired you and all of that shit. If the two of you are pals or whatever, why would he be trying to hurt you by hurting your friends? Wouldn't he just tell you what's going on himself?" John nodded and ate another piece of chicken before responding.

"Yeah, that's how he usually is. When the Nexus storyline was going on and he had an issue or wasn't sure of something, he'd talk it out with whoever he needed to. This isn't like him." Glenn growled and ate his food. It became quiet yet again and a bad feeling settled in John's stomach. The feeling itself wasn't too bad, but John was tired of getting bad feelings and all of that crap. For once, he just wanted a piece of normalcy.

"I talked to Mark about it and he said that he's going to look into it." Glenn looked at him for a moment and then smiled softly before nodding.

"Well, I'm sure that Mark will find out what's going on. We've nothing to worry about, so don't let it eat away at you, John." Nodding, not entirely convinced, John began eating.

The following Monday, as Raw was coming to a close, John made his way back to the locker room when he was confronted by Wade. He was surprised that the Brit came up to him, but he was soon relieved to see that the younger man wasn't angry or anything. Actually, he seemed a bit giddy, perhaps even nervous, but John just attributed it to the fact that Mark had said something to him about what he had done to Randy.

"Hey Wade. What's up, man?" Wade licked his lips and John just stared at him. The Brit had wrestled that night and had yet to change out of his gear and shower, so his hair was all messed up and he was covered in grim and sweat.

"Not much… Hey, John? May I ask you something?" John looked at him, kind of surprised and unsure, but he nodded anyway.

"Sure. Go right ahead."

"All right." Wade looked down for a second before he looked back up at John. Before John could even blink, he was being slammed into the wall with Wade's body pressing all too close to his own.

"Since I did you tha' favor, you know, taking care of Orton for you, are you going to give me a reward?" John wasn't sure what the hell do think or say. He tried to break free of Wade's grasp, but the Brit's hold on his was iron clad, which meant that breaking free or escaping wasn't an option.

"What….what…favor?" Wade smiled and he leaned in close so that his lips brushed against John's ear as he spoke.

"I want to fuck you, John."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: So, who will be watching the Royal Rumble with me? I'm excited for it. It's going to be awesome. OR ELSE! Anyway, here's the next chapter. R&R. Enjoy!

**Setting You Free**

"I want to fuck you, John." John's blue eyes glared into Wade's green ones, but that lecherous smirk didn't fade. Actually, it widened a bit more and it made John want to punch something. Preferably Wade.

"Hold on a minute, Wade. Mark told me that he asked you to talk to Randy. So what the fuck is going on? Why'd you throw him down a flight of stairs and what's up with all of this favor bullshit?" John was starting to get frustrated and mad. He belonged to Glenn, his master, his one and only, and everyone knew that. Didn't they care? Or did they just think that their relationship was just a joke? Either way, it angered him and he struggled enough to push Wade away from him, his blue eyes flashing dangerously.

"Of course Mark asked me to talk to him. And I told him that I'd do him that as a favor. So, he owes me. Or rather, you and Glenn do, since he asked me to do it on your behalf." John laughed, a humorless smirk on his face.

"Because you're such a nice guy who just happens to want to fuck me all of a sudden, right?" Unfortunately, Wade's smirk only grew and he held his head up high, as though he was proud of something.

"It's not as sudden as decision as you think, John. I've wanted you ever since the start of the Nexus storyline. Who wouldn't want you beneath them, withering in pleasure and moaning like a wanton whore?" John's eyes narrowed and took a step towards Wade, not caring that the younger man was taller than him.

"I'm not a whore." Wade laughed right in his face and John seethed, his fists balled so tightly that his nails were digging into his fleshy palms.

"Really? Because, from what I've gathered, you like to sleep around with men who are bigger than you, isn't that right? After all, you were with Mark for a little while and then you were with Batista. Now, you're with Glenn and who knows who will be the one to fuck you next? Personally, I hope it's me." John scoffed.

"There's no way in hell I'd ever sleep with you. I'm with Glenn now and I have no intentions of breaking up with him. He's all I want and need, so back the fuck off and leave me alone, Wade. Or else you'll regret that day you were born." All of the laughter melted away from Wade's face. His green eyes turned dead serious and bore into John's with an intensity that made John feel incredibly dirty. He crossed the few feet separating them and glared down into John's face.

"You think you can just go about and insult me when you're the one who's whoring himself about? You're just a bloody joke, aren't you John Cena?" Anger flared up inside of him and John brought his fist up and punched Wade in the face. Hard. Hard enough to knock him into the wall and bust his lip open.

"Do NOT call me a whore or a joke. Do not come near me or Glenn. Don't talk to me and don't even look at me or else you'll be nursing more than just a split lip. Do you understand me?" Wade's shocked green eyes stared up at him and John released a huffy breath before he turned and walked away.

He made his way to the locker room and opened the door with such force that everyone inside jumped. John stalked over to his locker, which was right between Glenn's locker and Evan's and opened it up, not caring if he wasn't being gaped at or not. The storyline between himself and Kane was all about anger and embracing hatred, but it was just a storyline and John rarely ever lost his temper. But it was quite obvious to everyone in the locker room that he was livid and fuming, so they left him alone. From beside him, Evan looked up at him, still in his ring gear and looking concerned and worried.

"J-John? Are…are you okay? I mean, you seem so upset and I just want to give you a hug, but if you'd rather not talk about it, I'd understand." John sighed softly. No matter what mood he was in or how angry or upset he was, he couldn't be mad at Evan. It was practically impossible for him to be mad at Evan. A small, tight smile spread across his face, even though it was kind of forced, and John turned to his friend.

"You know what, Evan? A hug would be great right about now. After the shit I just went through, a hug would be fantastic." Evan smiled brightly at him and, as they hugged, John felt better. He would have felt completely at peace had it been Glenn, but his master was going over things with Creative and wouldn't be back for a few minutes.

"Well, well, well. Maybe I was wrong about you after all, John. Maybe you don't go for big men anymore. Maybe you go for small, skinny nerds who are already taken."

John's blue eyes snapped opened and he let go of Evan before the younger man could even register what Wade had just said. Turning around, John stalked over to the smug Brit and punched him as hard as he could. Wade fell to the floor and John was upon him before he could defend himself. The anger and frustration that Wade had caused fueled him and gave him enough energy and strength to keep Wade from retaliating. He had no idea how long he had wailed on Wade, but when hands tried to haul him up and get him away from the younger man, he tried his best to fight. There were very few moments in his life that John had lost his temper and actually hurt someone, but this was one of them. Even though it wasn't the right or mature thing to do, Wade had brought it upon himself. After all, John had warned him.

"John… You need to calm down, bro. Just…just take a deep breath and calm down." He was vaguely aware that Zack and Phil were the ones restraining him. Zack was trying his best to calm him down, but John was seething and panting, furious and fed up with all of the bullshit.

"Come on, Johnny. He's not worth it." Phil, for once, was actually _trying_ to calm him down instead of egging him on. After a few minutes, John started to calm down. He was still panting, but it wasn't as hard or as bad as it had been. Wade groaned and tried to move, but he failed. No one made a step to help him; they were too worried, wondering if John would go after them next.

"If anyone, and I mean anyone, has a fucking problem with me being with Glenn, then speak up. Don't be shy. Come on! I want to hear you! I want to hear what you fuckers are saying or plotting!" John freed himself from Zack and Phil's grip and glared at everyone in the locker room. A few of the guys looked down, as though they were ashamed or something, but John didn't give a shit.

"Come on, boys! If you want a piece of this ass, then say it to my face. Or say it to my fist." Again, silence answered him and John released a breath.

"I'm with Glenn and I don't plan on breaking up with him or cheating on him any time soon. So, if anyone has a problem with that, please hesitate to say so." John's narrowed blue eyes scanned the room once again before he returned to his locker. Evan was watching him, a grin on his face, and he patted John on the back.

"I think they got the message, Johnny. I really do." John laughed softly, glancing at Evan for a moment, before he got his things out of the locker. Grabbing his shirt, he put it on and zipped up his gym bag before he sat down on the bench and waited for Evan.

"I hope so. I'm tired of putting up with these guys who think I'll spread my legs for them. There's only one man for me and that's Glenn. End of story." Evan took off his ring gear and stepped into his jeans. As he was looking for his shirt, Glenn and Mark walked into the locker room. Everyone tensed up and all conversation ceased. Zack, who was about to leave with Nick, turned to John and gave him a nervous smile.

"I'll see you at the house show tomorrow, right bro?" John nodded and gave Zack a tired smile.

"Sure. Have a good one, man."

Zack and Nick stepped over Wade, who was beginning to get up from his position on the floor, and left the locker room. Mark and Glenn both stared down at the Brit. John could tell that they were both confused, but to the untrained eye, they just looked impassive. Bending down, Mark studied Wade while Glenn looked up at John and made his way over to him. Trying to act calm, John gave Glenn a smile and hugged him, wincing slightly when he clasped his hands around Glenn's neck. Pulling apart, Glenn grabbed John's hands and observed them. It was only then that John realized that his knuckles were bruised, bloodied, and sore. There was probably a mix of Wade's blood with his own and he hissed when Glenn gently touched one of his knuckles.

"Something happened. You almost never lose your temper." Glenn's green eyes, so much softer, kinder, and more loving than Wade's, gazed at him and John felt himself nodding.

"Wade told me that I owed him for getting rid of Randy. He told me that he wanted to fuck me to repay the favor. I told him 'fuck no' and that you're the only man for me. He didn't listen, so I gave him a busted lip. I came back here in a bad mood, Evan hugged me, and Wade walked in and opened his mouth. So I rearranged his face." Glenn nodded and pulled John away from his locker and Evan and steered him towards the bathroom area.

"You're…you're not mad at me, are you…Master?" John asked Glenn softly as the larger man ran cold water over his injured hands. Glenn shook his head and laughed softly.

"Of course I'm not mad at you, John. Actually, I'm proud. You stood up for yourself and showed everyone how serious we are about being together. That, among other things you do, makes me extremely proud of you." Glenn smiled at him lovingly and John felt a million times better. Looking past Glenn, John saw Mark lifting Wade up and pulling him out of the locker room.

"What's going to happen to Wade?" Glenn shrugged.

"Mark will…give him a stern talking to that will ensure that he leaves you alone. If he does leave us alone, then nothing will happen to him. Nothing good, that is." John nodded and saw that his knuckles were bruised and cut open, some of them still bleed, although it was lessening due to the cold water.

"I think I'm going to reward you when we get back to our hotel room." John looked up at Glenn, who was giving him a wolfish smile. Liking the sound of that, and feeling his shorts tighten, John returned the grin, his entire mood lightening tenfold.

"I like the sound of that, Master."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: So, how about that Kane/Cena match at the Royal Rumble? Gotta love it, right? Granted, I like any Kane/Cena match…and Kane/Cena in general. Anyway, here's the next chapter. R&R. Enjoy!

**Setting You Free**

John pulled Glenn into the room before the larger man could even speak. Closing the door and pushing the larger man up against it, he kissed him with as much passion, hunger, and love as he could muster. Glenn's arms wrapped around him, pulling him closer, and John moaned when his erection brushed against his master's. Only vaguely did he feel his body being lifted up; it was only when his legs wrapped around Glenn's waist that he realized that they were on the move. In a matter of seconds, John was on the bed and Glenn's large, muscular body was covering his own.

Their kisses intensified and become more heated and passionate. John's hands gripped at the larger man's shirt, trying to get it off of him without breaking the kiss. Unfortunately, he was met with little success and he pulled away, growling in frustration. Glenn smirked at him before he ripped his shirt off of his body and threw the now ruined clothing article elsewhere. Blue eyes skimmed down the large, muscular body and John licked his lips, drinking in the sight of his Master, half naked and aroused. Unfortunately, Glenn didn't lean back down to kiss him and when John tried to pull him down, a hand on his chest kept him in place. With a slightly perplexed look, John's blue eyes started at Glenn, who grinned and reached down for his bag.

"I promised you a reward, didn't I?" With a small smile, John nodded and watched as Glenn opened his bag and pulled something out of it. His eyes got big and his grin widened, his dimples coming out at full force.

"I didn't know that you had them with you." Glenn smirked at him as he cuffed one of John's hands, being careful not to tighten it too much.

"I packed them when you weren't looking. I know how much you love them and I figured that, if I were to reward you, I'd need them."

Glenn slid the handcuffs through the headboard of the bed and then cuffed John's other hand. John beamed up at him and he withered as his master's hands roamed down his chest. They gripped the edges of his shirt and, with a force that was as gentle as it was strong, the shirt was ripped away from his body. It never ceased to amaze John just how gentle Glenn could be even when he was exerting his awesome strength. Knowing that his master was about to reward him gave him shivers and John's eyes clouded with lust and love.

"I'm going to make you feel amazing, John."

Glenn's lips caressed his neck while his hands traveled all over his torso. Arching into the touch, John sighed and mewed whenever those large hands touched a particularly sensitive spot. One of the hands pinched and tweaked his right nipple while the other traveled down to the waist band of his shorts. Moaning softly, John watched as Glenn rubbed the bulge in his shorts while his other hand went for the left nipple. Unable to keep his eyes open any longer, John closed them and moaned loudly as Glenn fondled him, his touches light and teasing. Aside from his preference for large men, John loved being handcuffed and tied up. He wasn't sure why, but he had always loved it and Glenn had never disappointed him. Actually, Glenn had made it all the more enjoyable because John trusted and loved him more than anyone else and he knew that Glenn wouldn't hurt him.

Cool air hit his throbbing cock and John's eyes snapped open. Looking down, he watched for a moment or two as Glenn palmed him before he moaned and shut his eyes. Pleasure invaded his body as his master kissed his neck while stroking his cock, but John didn't want it to end. Not yet. And since Glenn had told him that this was his reward, John knew that it would be drawn out. Glenn was incredibly good at drawing out their love making when he was in the mood to do so and John had never once complained.

Heat began to build up as Glenn stroked his cock. His pace was slow at first before his strokes became faster. John felt the familiar tightening in his stomach that told him that he was close to releasing his seed. Glenn knew this as well, judging mostly by John's moans and jerks, and he slowed his pace down. As he slowed down, the tightening in John's stomach lessened and although John felt a little disappointed, he knew that the wait was worth it. Moving up from his neck, Glenn kissed him, soft and teasing and John couldn't help but mewl softly when he pulled away. Once again, his master's stroking sped up, making his stomach tighten, before it slowed back down.

Glenn continued his teasing until John couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to come. He wanted to come with Glenn buried balls deep inside of him and he wanted to feel his master's seed fill him up. But even though it was starting to torture him, John loved the torture and he knew that it would all be worthwhile in the end. His master knew that he was nearing the end of his rope, because Glenn pressed his lips to John's ear and caressed the sensitive skin as he spoke softly.

"What do you want, John? I need you to tell me exactly what it is you need me to give you." John inhaled sharply when Glenn began to nibble his ear. He thought that his words would fail him when he started to speak, but they came out and managed to delivery their message.

"You, Master. I want you to fuck me. Make me yours." Glenn smirked and kissed his ear before he bit down on John's neck hard enough to leave an obvious mark. John cried out in pleasure and his body automatically responded, pressing upwards in an attempt to gain more contact with the man above.

"You are mine, John. Mine and mine alone. And tonight, you showed everyone in that locker room who you truly belong to." Glenn stood up and John groaned, missing his master's body and the warmth and possessiveness it gave off.

"Don't worry, John. You'll get what you want soon enough." Glenn took his pants and boxers off and started at John for a moment. John looked down his master's body and licked his lips when his eyes fell upon that glorious erection that Glenn was sporting. He wanted to be claimed and owned and fucked by his master so bad that he'd beg for it. Luckily, he didn't have to.

Not wasting any more time, Glenn crawled back onto the bed, his legs on either side of John's. His large hands caressed John's thighs, massaging the skin softly before parting them. John was bared out before him and he felt himself twitch in anticipation. He watched as Glenn gazed down at him, his green eyes filled with love, lust, and pure, animalistic desire. The expression made him moan and Glenn smirked and went to grab his bag.

"No." Pausing, Glenn looked at John, slight surprise tinting his expression.

"You don't want me to prep you, John?" Shaking his head, John replied, his voice raspy with want and need.

"I want you in me now. No prep. Just…_please_, Master…" Glenn stared at him for a second longer before he leaned in and kissed John lovingly.

"If that's what you want, John, then that's what you'll get." Kissing him again with more heat and passion, Glenn parted John's thighs and positioned himself at his eager hole.

John pushed down eagerly, wanting his master to fill him and Glenn chuckled. With one last caress to his thighs, Glenn surged forward and dived into John's body, causing the younger man to moan into their kiss. Breaking free from the kiss, John cried out as Glenn pulled out, only to thrust back in. One of his large hands wrapped around his cock and began to stroke it. Just like before, his master's pace was slow and gentle before it became fast and rough. The larger man was dragging this out and John wasn't in any frame of mind to care. All he knew was that his master was inside of him and was touching him and kissing and biting his neck and giving him all of the pleasure he had been craving.

John had no idea how long they lasted, but he knew that they had been at it for a while. His voice was starting to go hoarse from moaning and crying out every time Glenn hit his sweet spot and stroked him just right. Glenn must have been getting close to the end as well because he broke his cycle of slow-to-fast. He sped up, entering and exiting John's willing body faster and faster, and his hand was working marvelous wonders on John's cock. As his stomach began to tighten for the millionth time that night, John knew that he wouldn't be able to hold back and, in all honesty, he really didn't want to hold back.

With one last stroke and one final thrust, John came, screaming Glenn's name and arching into his master's body. At the same time, Glenn's seed poured into John's body, filling him up and claiming him. Letting loose his own animalistic cry, Glenn panted, his body slicked with sweat, as he came. John's own body was sweaty and his chest heaved as he breathed in and out. After he had emptied himself inside John, Glenn's body relaxed and he covered John, not caring that his stomach was smeared with John's cum.

Sighing softly, John nuzzled Glenn's cheek and kissed it softly. Smiling, he looked into his master's green eyes and kissed him, feeling the love and happiness that the older man felt as they shared their kiss. They remained cuddled together for a while, with Glenn nuzzling his neck, before the larger man groaned and pulled out. Reaching down, he retrieved the key to the handcuffs and released John from his bonds. With his hands freed, John wrapped them around Glenn's body and pulled him close. Snuggling against him, John smiled and he laughed softly before placing a kiss on his master's chest.

"That was…amazing." Glenn laughed and rubbed John's back with one hand.

"Yeah, that was. Even by our standards." John nodded and kissed him again before he fell silent. They rested for a little bit before John pulled away and looked up at Glenn, a mischievous grin on his face that made his dimples stand out. The look gave him the appearance of an imp and Glenn liked it. A lot.

"Ready for round two?" Glenn laughed and closed his eyes before he brought John down and kissed him with a fierce passion that reignited their arousal.

It was going to be a long, wonderful night for both of them.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: How about that last chapter, huh? XD Gotta love smexy fun time, eh? I would like to thank all of you who have been reading this and giving me your support. It means the world to me and I hope that this last chapter doesn't disappoint. Thank you. R&R. Enjoy!

**Setting You Free**

_"John is finally embracing the hate_."

John shivered as he watched Glenn do the final segment of Raw with Eve. Just hearing the larger man's voice made him think incredibly perverted things and he knew that he needed to keep himself in check. After the show, Glenn and himself were supposed to go out to dinner with Mark, Evan, Chris, and Phil and he was looking forward to it. Although they went out with Mark and Evan a lot, they didn't usually go out with Chris and Phil. It wasn't because they didn't like them, because both John and Glenn happened to like them both very much, but Chris had issues going on with his divorce and it took its toll on him and Phil. So, being able to spend time with them made John anxious and excited for Raw to end.

As he watched the rest of the segment, John couldn't help but wonder if Glenn's migraine had dwindled or disappeared all together. For as long as he's known his master, John's been aware of the fact that Glenn got incredibly painful migraines on occasion. He still wrestled with them, but he was usually in a shit ton of pain when everything was said and done. Tonight was no exception, and although Glenn had taken some medicine for his migraine, John couldn't help but wonder if the larger man still had it. And if he did still have it, would he want to follow through with their dinner plans or not? John hoped not, but if his master wasn't feeling well, he wasn't going to put him through more pain and suffering.

As the screen went black before showing the WWE logo, John turned around and entered the locker room. Some of the guys had already changed and left, and Wade was among them. Ever since that fateful night, the Englishman has avoided John like the plague and he wasn't the least bit concerned about it. Wade had been warned and he hadn't heeded John's warning, so his punishment was justified. Randy had returned as well, but John hadn't seen him at all, aside from what he had watched on the TV screen. He had no idea if Randy had left or if he was still around, but since he hadn't run into him, John figured that it was safe to say that the younger man was gone.

Making his way over to his locker, John picked up his bag and set in on the bench. He hadn't wrestled that night and the only thing he did was a promo, so he didn't need to change. Instead, he focused on gathering Glenn's stuff up and getting it ready. Regardless of what the larger man chose to do, whether he chose to go to their dinner or to return to their hotel, John was going to have their belongings ready. Suddenly, an idea popped into his mind and he opened Glenn's bag. Searching through it, he found the bottle of _Excedrin Migraine_ and took it out, just in case the larger man still had his horrible migraine.

As John pulled out the street clothes Glenn had worn earlier that evening, he heard a commotion in the hallway outside of the locker room. With a look mixed with curiosity and suspicion adorning his face, John made his way towards the door and opened it up. At first, he didn't understand what he was seeing or what was going on. Then, as his mind began to process it, anger quickly spread throughout his being and he growled before leaving the safety of the locker room.

Glenn was lying on the floor, with one hand on his head while the other was struggling to find something to help him to his feet. Towering over him, seething and looking every bit like the Viper he was so often called, was Randy. Pride, loathing, and blatant jealousy were apparent on his face, and John knew immediately that Randy had done something to him.

Without thinking, John stormed over to them and, before Randy could turn his head, he had the tattooed man pinned against the wall. Randy thrashed about, trying to break free, but John was far more resilient and stubborn than Randy and they both knew it. John could outlast Randy in any given wrestling match and he could outlast him in anything outside the ring as well, so it was a futile effort for the younger man to struggle. Still, he refused to give up and he continued to attempt to break free. And John, pissed off to the max at the fact that Randy had done something to his master, merely glared at him with cold blue eyes before he head butted him. The attack hurt them both, but John knew that it hurt Randy even more. After all, it hadn't been John's first head butt and it wasn't going to be his last. He was notorious for having a hard head and he used it to his advantage whenever he could.

Hearing Randy's stunned groan gave John a little satisfaction, but not enough. He was livid and more pissed off at the man that had been his best friend than he had ever been before. Even his anger at Wade that night hadn't been as bad or as deadly and that was saying something.

"Randal Keith Orton. What the fuck did you do to my man, huh?" Randy's pale eyes glared into his own, but the sudden pin and head butt had fazed him more than he would ever care to admit. John saw that and he smirked.

"You just can't give up can you, you little son of a bitch?" John pulled him away from the wall only to slam him back into it as hard as he could.

"I know that you were told what happened to Wade, Randal. The only reason why I'm not beating you half to hell right now is because I valued you as a friend for a long time. But no more, Randal. Do you understand me? We. Are. Done. Don't talk to me, text me, or call me or any other shit like that, got me? We're not friends anymore, Randal; you went and fucked that up before this and now, now you've made things even worse. We both know that I'm far stronger than you and you've seen what I can do to people who piss me off to the max. Do not make me destroy you, Randal."

John let Randy go and the younger man staggered for a bit before he found his feet. When he was steady, he looked at John, but was met with a fist to his face. John watched as Randy hit the wall again and fell to the floor. A hand on his shoulder made him jump and he looked up to see that Glenn had managed to get back on his feet. There was large, reddish bump on his head and he looked as though he had been fighting in one of those back stage fights that they had been having ever since their storyline started. His green eyes were filled with anger and a bit of pain, but other than that, Glenn appeared to be fine. A small smile worked its way onto John's face and he turned around to help his master into the locker room, ignoring all of the stares from the confused and concerned staff and coworkers.

"You seem to be…using your fists a lot more, John. Embracing the hate outside of the ring as well, I see." The fact that Glenn was talking and trying to make light of the situation told John that his migraine had dwindled. But he still handed Glenn the bottle of _Excedrin_ and some water when he sat down on the bench.

"Oh yeah. It's giving me a real thrill." Taking the medicine and water from John, Glenn popped two pills into his mouth and drank some water. John handed him his clothes and watched over him as he changed.

"So…what happened?" John watched as Glenn sighed and zipped his jeans up before putting his shirt on.

"I was making my way back here to get ready when Orton came out of nowhere. The fucking punk… His attitude is worse than Phil's sometimes." John laughed even though he still felt angry at what Randy had done.

"He hit you on the head?" Glenn nodded and brushed his hair out of the way before he put his ring gear in his bag and closed it.

"He's a coward who will take whatever opportunity he sees to try and take down a foe larger than himself. In an actual match, he wouldn't beat me. And, from what I saw, he wouldn't beat you either. Not by himself at least." John laughed and picked up his bag before he grabbed Glenn's.

"I can get that, you know." John shrugged.

"I figured that you could use a little break after…well, _that_." John watched as a soft smile spread across Glenn's face before they kissed. It was a simple and chaste kiss but it spoke volumes to both of them, especially because Randy just happened to walk into the locker room at that exact moment. Had John not been angry, he would have laughed at the look on Randy's face.

"Thank you, John." John observed as Glenn's green eyes followed Randy before they returned to him. A grin, one that didn't quite reach John's eyes, wormed its way onto his face as his master shrugged.

"I think he got the message. If he hadn't, he would have done more…or at least he would have said something instead of rushing past us." John felt relief chew away at his anger, but he knew that he wouldn't calm down and relax completely for a few hours yet.

"About damn time. So, did you want to head back to the hotel or go to dinner?" Glenn grabbed his hand and they left the locker room and made their way towards the parking lot.

"I still have a headache, but I'm hungry, so we're going to dinner." John nodded. They made it to their car and put their stuff on the backseat before getting in.

"If you say so. But don't order anything too heavy. It might make your migraine worse." Glenn grinned.

"Thank you, Doctor Quinn. I'll keep that in mind." They both laughed and John rubbed his thigh before pulling his hand away.

"Doctor Quinn doesn't give you head though, does she?" Glenn chuckled.

"No, she doesn't."

The conversation ceased and John looked out the window as they made their way to the restaurant. Knowing that Randy had finally got the message made him feel better and more secure about his relationship with Glenn. He had no idea what the future would bring or where they would be in five or ten years, but he really didn't care. All he cared about was the fact that he was with Glenn, his master, and his one and only right here and right now. As long as they were together and doing what they loved with each other and their friends, John was happy.


End file.
